Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology
The power to have the traits and powers of an ascended demon of godly power. Advanced variation of Ascended Demon Physiology. Ascended version of Transcendent Demon Physiology. Opposite to Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology. Also Called * Purified Transcendent Demon Physiology * Chief of Ascended Demons * Transcendent Ascended Demon Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Ascended Transcendent Demon: a demon that has held various dark powers but ascended to wield holy powers. Strangely, users not only keep their power but still have access to demonic powers as well as angelic ones in spite of the fact that the user is not a full-fledged angel. Applications * Absolute Condition: Possess the apex of mental and physical attributes. ** Absolute Defense: Unbreachable defenses regardless of attack. ** Absolute Immortality: To be eternal and indestructible. *** Flawless Indestructibility: Having absolutely no vulnerabilities. ** Absolute Intelligence: Possess limitless intellectual and cognitive ability. ***Omnicompetence: Navigate all situations and matters. ** Absolute Strength: Possess limitless strength. **Omnifarious: Shift form without limits. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Manipulate all forms of force. **Absolute Psionic Power: Possess all known mental, psionic and psychic abilities. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Ethereal Manipulation: Generate/manipulate Ether (the pure essence of existence). **Omni-Energy Manipulation: Manipulate all forms of energy. **Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Omni-Manipulation: Manipulate any-and-all things. **Primordial Force Manipulation: Manipulate unique source and origin of everything. *Almighty Ascension: Ascend to a limitless state of power, virtual omnipotence. **Complete Arsenal/Ultipotence: Possess all abilities and ultimate, endless raw power. **Nigh-Omniscience: Have a mind unblocked to the entire universe. *Ascended Physiology: Even if the user is a demon, they are just like any ascended being. *Omnislayer: Have capabilities of killing anything. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all their boundless angelic abilities. **Angelic Force Manipulation: Control angelic forces. **Angel Manipulation: Create and control countless angels **Divine Presence: Have a presence/aura that can emit a transcendent supernatural effects. **Divinity: Gain powers from divine sources. **Godly Incarnation: Because users are redeem demons, they possess saviors attributes and restored grace. **Heaven Lordship: Obtain the noble responsibility as a ruler of heaven. **Primordial Light Manipulation: Control the primal light of Creation. *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful Demon that has ever existed and can make use of all their boundless Demonic abilities. **Ascended Demon Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a ascended demon. **Demonic Force Manipulation: Control demonic forces of ascended nature. **Demon Manipulation (Ascended Only): Command Legions of Ascended Demons. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Control the primal darkness of Creation. **Satanic Incarnation: Even tho users are as leader of ascended demons, the user is regarded as a Satanic figure. **Unnatural Presence: Possess an presence that causes unnatural phenomenas. Associations * Archangel Physiology * Ascended Demon Physiology * Divine-Demonic Physiology * Good Embodiment * Monotheistic Deity Physiology * Omnibenevolence * Transcendent Angel Physiology * Transcendent Cambion Physiology * Transcendent Demon Physiology * Transcendent Genie Physiology * Transcendent Physiology * True Hero Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *User's power may be overpowered by even higher beings. Known Users *Merlin (Arthurian Legends) *Hariti (Buddhism) *Raven (DC Comics/Teen Titans Go!); temporarily *Sparda (Devil May Cry) *Fu (Dragon Ball) *Vignette (Gabriel Dropout) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Spirits of Vengeance (Marvel Comics) *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) *Raizen (YuYu Hakusho) *Kurama (YuYu Hakusho) Gallery Teen Titans Go! Future Raven.png|After she killed her father, Raven (DC Comics/Teen Titans Go!) ascended to become an Ascended Cambion Goddess for the purpose of not only balancing the universe, but to keep it safe. File:Spirits_of_Vengeance_(Earth-616)_from_Doctor_Strange_Damnation_Vol_1_4_001.jpg|Spirits of Vengeance (Marvel Comics) Sparda_(Model)_DMC4SE.png|Sparda (Devil May Cry) is the Legendary Dark Knight and the greatest swordsman in hell, who had "awoke to justice" and defeated the demon emperor Mundus... Sparda_Devil_Trigger_(Model)_DMC4SE.png|... and in doing so sealed him and hell along with its armies, all by his lonsome. In the end he had sensed he had become far too powerful and sealed away his own power and decided to protect humanity. Fu (Dragon Ball).png|Fu (Dragon Ball) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Good Powers